Vehicles include many features which may be controlled by a user via buttons or other user interface elements. These vehicles may operate in varying conditions, and as such may be required to illuminate various buttons, features, elements, and other components of the vehicle. Various control surfaces of the vehicle may be positioned such that they extend around curves, are flexible, or otherwise require specialized circuitry.
Perovskite materials are structured compounds that can absorb and emit light under certain circumstances.